<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Lazy) Saturdays by EndlessSummer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551040">(Lazy) Saturdays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer'>EndlessSummer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Wick (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Fluff and Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessSummer/pseuds/EndlessSummer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the first couple seconds of that one Simpsons episode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Wick/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Lazy) Saturdays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>On my laptop now so bear with me here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was shining as you kicked back on the couch, opening a bottle of sparkling water and watching some drama television show on that afternoon. Something nuzzled your hand and you smiled when Dog insisted on joining you in front of the TV. “Hey buddy,” you spoke softly, rubbing his favorite spot behind the ears.</p><p>John eventually made his way into the room, stretching his sore shoulders while heading to the kitchen to make coffee. “You’re up before me.” he calls from the other room.</p><p>“Yeah, I love these lazy Saturdays.” you state, taking a drink of your water.</p><p>“It’s <em>Wednesday</em>, sweetheart..” John responds while preparing his coffee.</p><p>“Oh shit!” you yelped, “I gotta go to work!” You grabbed your things while nearly running through the house to the bedroom. John held out your car keys and you snatched them before heading out the door. John only chuckled, texting you to have a good day after you had left.</p><p><br/>
Around a few days later you were sitting on the couch in the afternoon, still slightly angry with yourself for nearly missing work and getting fired. John greeted you when he was back inside after throwing a ball for Dog who was now following behind him.</p><p>“I love these <em>real</em> lazy Saturdays,” you sigh happily, “Unlike that fake Saturday that <em>almost</em> got me fired.” you added.</p><p>John chuckled, handing you your bottle of water that was sitting on the coffee table. “Then let’s enjoy our lazy Saturday.” he spoke, kissing your cheek softly. You smiled, kissing him back on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>